vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Power
Power or life-force is a form of life energy that is inherent in all living beings in the novels series. It can be used by Vampires, Witches, Werewolf, Psychics, Kitsune, Ghosts, Demons and Angels and can be used as both light and dark by any significant supernatural entity. Power comes in different forms and frequencies and can be used for a variety of effects as shown by Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie McCullough. It is present in the form of Magic first shown in The Awakening and has been present throughout all the books leading to The Salvation: Unseen. Uses in the Novels The Awakening Power is first introduced by the mysterious Stefan Salvatore who uses it for telepathy, influencing and drawing out prey for himself to feed on. It is revealed that Power grows the more you (if you're a vampire) drink human blood and with age. It is also revealed that Power users can control the weather. The Struggle In this book, Power is used by Damon Salvatore to change the weather often. Elena senses Stefan and Damon fighting with each other using Power and vampiric strength after turning into a vampire herself. The Fury Power is used by Stefan, Damon and Katherine. Damon uses it to often change into a crow. Honoria Fell uses Power to overshadow Bonnie's body and to initiate her into a witch and a permanent psychic. Katherine uses Power to turn into a cat, a white owl and a tigress. She uses it for weather manipulation and to fuel her strength. Dark Reunion Elena often enters Bonnie's dreams as a ghost using Power. Bonnie uses Power in her spells to summon Stefan back to Fell's Church and also uses her psychic powers to connect Stefan to Elena's spirit so they can talk on a plane between death and life. the first old one in the novel uses Power all the time, changing the weather, controlling lightning, and influencing the humans.The spirits of the dead warriors attack and kill Klaus with Power and Elena uses it to heal her friends' wounds after their fight against Klaus. The Guardians revive and weave Elena into a new body using their enhanced and much more powerful and pure White Powers. The Return: Nightfall Used by Stefan, Damon, and the Kitsune. White Power (only officially called by that title in this book) was used by Elena Gilbert to vanquish demons at the boarding house. White Power is again used by Elena to access her Wings Powers to fight the Kitsune. The Return: Shadow Souls In this book, Elena struggles to master control over her White Power and has seemingly lost the ability of Wings Powers. Though, she still has control of forces like telekinesis and telepathy. In the end she uses her Guardian Angelic Powers to save and protect herself and her friends from an evil bird demon/goddess. List of Users of Power in the Novels *Elena Gilbert *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Bonnie McCullough *Mrs. Flowers *Andres Montez *The Celestial Guardians *Shinichi *Misao *Klaus *Celine References See also Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Supernatural